Magico Futuro
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Un Hermione Severus, como los que a mi me gustan. entren y lean


MAGICO FUTURO

Para empezar estos personajes son obra de J.K. Rowling, y no me pertenecen.

Esto es una historia sobre SS/HG. Si esta pareja les parece desagradable o de mal gusto, no lo lean.

A todos los seguidores de SS/HG espero que les guste.

Con ustedes la historia

Hermione caminaba muy segura por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts, habían pasado los años, ella ahora es una Maestra de Pociones, pero lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer…

Flash back

La batalla había empezado, Harry y Hermione vieron como Nagiri había atacado a Snape en La Casa de los Gritos, y cuando esta se retiro junto a Voldemort, se acercaron a Snape, Harry lo miro y hablaron, junto los recuerdos y fue a la oficina del director. Hermione se retiro y pensó en Snape, no podía haber muerto de esa forma. Recordando cómo estaba el castillo, supuso que no había protecciones, todas habían caído, entonces se apareció en el cuarto de pociones, invoco las dos cosas que podían llegar a salvar a su maestro y se apareció junto a él, rogó que tuviera un hilo de vida, pidió por Merlín y Morgana que él todavía estuviera vivo, tomando el bezoar lo introdujo en la boca de él, al tiempo que vertía lagrimas de fénix en la herida del cuello…..

Ella espero tan solo segundos los cuales fueron eternos, y vio la reacción de los antídotos, las heridas se cerraban a la vez que poco a poco el color volvía a Severus, ella se sonrió y sin esperar más, se retiro al castillo a seguir la lucha, luego todo paso muy rápido, el mensaje de Voldemort, la supuesta muerte de Harry, Neville cortando a Nagiri y la lucha final, cuando ya todos estaban tranquilos en la oficina destruida, ella le dijo a los chicos lo que había hecho, que esperaba que Snape estuviera vivo, ya que había usado esos antídotos en el… Ron chillo, dijo tonterías sobre que él no merecía vivir, pero Harry lo corto y le contó todo lo de los recuerdos, los tres se miraron y pensaron en él y decidieron ver si estaba bien, se materializaron junto a Severus, que seguía inconsciente, pero respiraba, poco a poco se lo veía menos pálido. Lo cargaron y llevaron a la enfermería, muchos se acercaron a tratar de matarlo, pero Harry se interpuso y contó los recuerdos, el pacto con Dumbledore, TODO, y todos comprendieron el amor, el sufrimiento y muchas cosas mas…

Lo atendieron como lo que era, un héroe encubierto, un espía de la Orden, una persona que había dedicado su vida a cuidarlos en secreto… alguien que había puesto su vida para que otros se salvaran, sin importar nada más.

El ministro interino le dio total garantía de que no le iba a pasar nada, mientras Hermi se propuso junto a profesores, Aurores, padres y alumnos reconstruir cuanto antes el castillo, y lo lograron, magos del mundo llegaron a auxiliarlos, se turnaban algunos se iban a perseguir mortifagos, otros arreglaban el castillo, otros los alrededores. Todos colaboraron… y en menos de lo que imaginaban habían retomado actividades, el director Snape estaba vivo, agradecido y con mucho mejor semblante que antes de la guerra, la marca tenebrosa se estaba difuminando lentamente…

El quería charlar seriamente con Granger, saber porque lo salvo, porque no lo dejo morir.

Fin del Flash back

Hermione recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando el director había solicitado que hablaran.

Flash back

El tenia un leve presentimiento, por lo impulsiva que era su leona, eso es verdad era su leona, siempre había tenido un cariño especial por la chica, la quería y últimamente la adoraba, había tenido mucho miedo por ella, por las aventuras y peligros que habían corrido. Pero todo había pasado, ella estaba en su oficina, para decirle el porque.

Hermione no sabia que decirle, en realidad si, lo que le estaba fallando en esos momentos era su valor, pero se acerco a el, lentamente y le dijo Profesor, no sé bien que es lo que me impulso, solo que sentí que en ese momento si no hacia lo imposible por salvarlo, lo iba a lamentar el resto de mi vida, es mas no me sentía con fuerzas de seguir viviendo si usted moría. Me sentí débil, sentí que no me quedaba vida por la que vivir. Puede decirme si eso que sentí es algo que tenga una palabra o dos, yo no se los plantee a mis amigos, pero se lo digo a usted, entiende que sentimiento me obligo a no dejarlo morir…(dijo ella tratando de sonar lo mas inocente posible.. jeje si inocente palomita)

Y Severus la miro a los ojos, y acercándose a ella la beso con toda la pasión que tenia dentro, ella se sintió feliz y comenzó a corresponderle el beso y lo entendió, ella lo amaba, muy profundamente lo amaba y el también la amaba, se correspondían. Pero no debían decirlo a nadie. Ese amor debía crecer, madurar en secreto.

Realizaron un pacto, no tendrían contacto entre ellos hasta que no terminara el curso. Un año escolar. Recién a fin de ese año escolar podrían mostrarse como lo que verdaderamente eran una pareja enamorada.

Fin de flash back

Hermione seguía recorriendo en su guardia los pasillos. Recordando ese último año que debieron repetir.

Flash back

Snape pidió permiso y llamo a un referéndum en el colegio, y les pregunto a los alumnos si deseaban repetir todos el ultimo año, como las clases no habían sido para nada instructivas, padres y alumnos dijeron que si, la única diferencia era la cantidad de chicos en primer año, pero como había aulas vacías y torres extras, se arreglaron como pudieron, incluso contrato algunos maestros mas, y no vino mal ya que luego de algunos años esa cantidad de alumnos fue creciendo y las clases eran por año y por casa, solo se mezclaban en 7° con los exámenes de EXTASIS que eran las clases mas especificas y si estaban capacitados para cursarlas.

Asi que el trio de oro se vio cursando el 1° de septiembre su ultimo año, junto a no muchos compañeros, ya que muchos habían muerto durante la batalla o los habían matado durante el año anterior

Todos los que cursaban 7° vivían en la misma torre y estaban bajo supervisión médica y psicológica (eso lo pidió Hermione, se lo comento a Madame Promfey) aparte de que las 4 casas (si había algún que otro slytering) habían pasado por mucho y eran realmente pocos. Compartían todo desde salones hasta una torre de 5 pisos, cada piso tenía 2 dormitorio y 2 baños y pertenecía a una casa, la parte inferior era una especie de sala común donde se juntaban a charlar (jejeje ) juntos pero no revueltos, así Draco se familiarizo con Harry y Ron y estaban al tanto del cambio de humor de Hermi, a la cual la notaban algo cambiada. Hermi daba de calabazas a cuanto chico se le acercaba, incluso a Ron, y esto era algo realmente importante ya que no lo entendían. Ella no daba explicaciones y con los meses la dejaron tranquila. Paso el año, Hermione aprobó todos sus EXTASIS con supera las expectativas, ella todavía se planteaba que seguir, si medimagia o posionista avanzado. Harry paso los principales para la carrera de Auror con supera las expectativas, Ron no logro los EXTASIS que deseaba y se replanteo que seguir, Harry le dijo que se haga jugador de quidritch profesional ya que resulto muy bueno en ese deporte y pidió entrevistas con diferentes equipos. Draco se presento para Auror ya que también había aprobado todas las materias. Grande fue la sorpresa para su familia, ya que pese a que sus padres y él se salvaron raspando este prácticamente había cortado las relaciones familiares. Quería empezar de cero. Neville aprobó lo correspondiente para ser profesor de herbologia, era su sueño.

Todos los de 7 se graduaban, de una u otra forma había terminado sus estudios con las materias que realmente les servirían y tenían pase a facultades mágicas para poder terminar su formación académica.

Fin flash back

Hermione también recordaba que Severus la término de convencer en dedicarse a la maestría de pociones, porque si bien el campo de trabajo era muy grande también incluía que podía enseñar en colegios, así podían estar juntos como pareja. Eso termino de convencer a la castaña

Flash back

Cuando todos se recibieron y se entregaron los diplomas, en la fiesta Hermione no se despego del brazo del director. Nadie dijo nada pero todos entendieron. Ellos se amaban, habían esperado el tiempo correcto para demostrarse lo que se querían. Y nadie pudo poner en tela de juicio que hubiera pasado algo entre ellos porque Hermione nunca dejo que su relación alumna director pusiera una sola duda. Incluso sus otros profesores no entendían como es que y en qué momento estos dos seres se habían declarado ya que prácticamente no cruzaban palabras. Solo el círculo íntimo recibió algunas explicaciones omitiendo algunos detalles como el fogoso beso dado un año atrás jejejej ( lo que no sabia nadie y que no debía ser tomado como contacto, es que ambos mantenían largas charlas vía legeremancia durante las comidas, así que pese a estar alejados físicamente, sus mentes estaban muy entretenidas, mostrándose imágenes de sueños muy ardientes o solo charlando)

La prensa no pudo decir nada ya que ambos dieron una conferencia declarando bajo juramento que ellos no habían mantenido ningún contacto que fuera inadecuado entre ellos, solo el correspondiente a alumna profesor, y que si esta relación se había dado era fruto del amor que ambos sentían desde hacia mucho pero no se habían declarado hasta el día de la graduación, cuando ya no había ningún vinculo académico. Y el mundo mágico les dio todo su apoyo, por ser héroes de guerra con ordenes de Merlín 1° clase y sobre todo a el por que siendo director mientras estaba Voldemort, procuro que los castigos y maltratos no recayeran en manos de los Carrows sino en profesores que no los impartirían, dejando a los alumnos a salvo. Aparte que los profesores trataban en lo posible de no castigar a los alumnos. Y si lo has hecho y no te he visto, no has hecho nada, ese era el lema de Snape internamente jejej ( quien lo diría ). El siguiente año fue un director modelo incluyendo tutorías y clases avanzadas para alumnos destacados, así también seminarios de especialización para alumnos que dejaron sus estudios prematuramente por diferentes causas. Teniendo en la historia del colegio las mejores notas a nivel mundial. Los mejores promedios en diferentes materias y años. Aparte incluyo que algunos alumnos realizaran algún que otro mes intercambios estudiantiles con colegios de otros países. Si el nivel del colegio era alto Snape lo llevo mucho más.

Fin de flash back

Hermione se acercaba a sus aposentos en las mazmorras, aposentos que eran de ella y de el desde hacia 12 años. Porque si bien el director tenia su oficina en la torre, su dormitorio estaba en sus mazmorras. Y pese a quien le pese ella era jefa de griffindor y vivía ahí.

Ambos se habían casado hace más de 12 años, y luego Hermi consiguió su puesto en posiones.

No vivían solos, tenían 4 hijos, 2 cursaban en los primeros años Eileen ( 12 - la primogénita, su princesa) y Sebastián (11), luego estaban los gemelos de 6 años que eran la delicia de alumnos y profesores, ya que el colegio era su campo de excursión. Lo conocían de punta a punta, esos picaros merodeadores eran Geoffrey y Frederick (los nombres se los puso ella, si hubieran sido niñas se los habría puesto el, por eso los gemelos serian mucho mas traviesos que los originales Fred y George)

Hermi había llegado al lugar que buscaba, ya eran las 12 de la noche, su turno ya había terminado. Con su varita toco la superficie de la piedra, y esta mostró una pulida puerta de madera oscura y trabajada, la abrió y se adentro en los dormitorios, viendo a su esposo dormir, se acerco a el, le acaricio la espalda y este reacciono, se sentó en la cama y la beso, se abrazaron y acariciaron largamente, el la acerco mas a el y fue desvistiéndola, se acostaron uno al lado del otro, Severus comenzó por besarla y depositar pequeños besos por todo su cuello llegando al nacimiento de sus senos, los cuales masajeo y acaricio tranquilamente. Continuo besando y acariciando todo el cuerpo de su amada esposa, madre sus niños, y posicionándose sobre ella la penetro despacio, a ella le encantaba que el la amara de esa forma cuando terminaba las rondas, le encantaban los mimos que le prodigaba, juntos alcanzaron el clímax al cabo de algunos minutos. El la amaba, No supo hasta estar al borde de la muerte, por culpa de esa maldita serpiente, lo que la amaba, y que siempre daría hasta vida por ella, y ella la daría por el. Se abrazaron y se durmieron hasta el próximo día.

Y asi termina esta historia, una familia feliz, rodeados de muchos amigos, que se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijos, que pronto estarían yendo también a esa escuela. Y ellos esperarían ansiosos la llegada de nuevos alumnos. Las casas eran mucho mas espaciosas, había muchos mas alumnos y también muchos mas profesores. Año a año el colegio crecía en calidad y en número de habitantes. Aulas y habitaciones abandonadas por años eran ahora lugar de estudio o dormitorios ya sea del personal o de los estudiantes. Y el cuadro de Dumbledore estaba feliz por todo esto, cada vez que alguien lo miraba el preguntaba si les gustaban los caramelos de limón, los mismos que ofrecía Snape en su despacho …

Y hasta aquí llegamos…

Nota de la autora… no me maten, se que se parece en algo a algunos fics que estan por ahí, pero no robe la idea, solo que me dije si Snape es un maestro posionista de muy alto nivel, porque tiene que morir a manos de una mugrosa serpiente, aparte que también tenemos a la alumna estrella, la que todo sabe, la que es una biblioteca ambulante. Y ahí me di cuenta que Hermi debería haber salvado a Severus con esos antídotos. O en su defecto pidiendo a Hogwarts ayuda y que el colegio invocara a el fénix. Bueno no me manden tomatazos, soy bastante nueva con esto.

Aguanten Severus, Sirius y Remus.!


End file.
